Uninvited
by PinkishHueMidniteBlue
Summary: If she could just find the right spell…something that would protect him and keep him here with her.  She could not – would not let him die.  Just this once Bonnie would not deny herself this happiness.  BAMON FIC! ***RATING CHANGED*** Maybe a lil OOC ?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Bonnie stood on the balcony, her petite figure wrapped loosely in white silk sheets. Fisted tightly within her grasp and nestled between her breasts, the sheet hung from her body and trailed behind her like a silk gown. Her hair hung past her shoulders as the wind blew through it as if with gentle invisible fingers combing through the strands. The breeze was warm and calming, which is something she needed desperately right now. The moon reflected off of her mocha skin giving it a soft glow and the stars twinkled so bright that when reflecting in her eyes, they made the green hue sparkle and glitter. She tucked tendrils of her chocolate brown locks behind her ears and squinted staring into the distance to keep the wind from drying her eyes. Behind her the figure that laid in the bed turned and she watched his defined chest rise and fall as he took a deep slumber filled breath. She turned and glanced over her should at him, the corner of her mouth curved upwards showing off her dimple in her cheek.

They have come such a long way.

Who would have thought that the two of them would be irrevocably enamored with each other. If the _powers that be_ would have revealed to her that they would be together and so inseparable she would have laughed dead in their face said _get the f*ck outta here_ before waving them off. No. They didn't tell her that she would fall head over heels in love with someone who tried to kill her. No. They didn't give her forewarning that she would love him so much that she would rip her own heart out of her chest to keep him alive should it come down to it. But of course they would send her message after message after message that sometime in the future he would die. _Motherf*ckers!_ Yes. They would do that wouldn't they.

For the past month she has not been able to sleep and get a good nights rest. She was having the same reoccurring dream that sometimes started out different but always ended up the same. His lifeless figure lying on the ground, bloody and mangled. Every night she would wake up gasping for breath because it seemed no matter what she tried to change in the dream, it was futile. It was frustrating and it was killing her with the feeling that all of these powers that she had was not proving their worth! For once in her life would nothing work out for her? She was always sacrificing for her friends and this godforsaken town and what did she get in return? Someone that she cared about, someone for _her_, died. Grams, her new found mother but she would be damned if death claimed him too.

If she could just find the right spell…something that would protect him and keep him here with her. She could not – would not let him die. Just this once Bonnie would not deny herself this happiness. Just this once she would be selfish and do whatever she could to prevent him from meeting his true death. Anxiety and desperation clawed at his skin to the point where she was dangling on the brink of insanity. She turned suddenly and faced the room that they shared many memorable, delicious moments and ran a hand through her tangled curls only for said hand to be stopped by a knot. She bunched her hair in her fist and rested it on her scalp, her mind racing thinking of something that she could do to change the future. _Change the future_ she mumbled out loud but lowly to herself. She furrowed her brow and bit her lip and walked back to the stone railing of the balcony.

"Bonnie?"

Even when he woke up his sleepy, garbled voice was filled with love, lust and want. It turned her on to no end. Bonnie turned around and whipped her head so all of her hair fell over her shoulder. The moonlight from the balcony spilled into the room and onto the bed where he sat. Leaning forward with his hands braced on the edge of the bed, the moonlight caught his perfect features and magnified the cool blue gaze that held her in her place. It should be a crime to look so beautiful, to captive a woman's heart so. To cause time to stand still and envelope them in a space so sacred and so secret that not even the oldest magic could touch them. But that's the thing, the oldest magic was against a love like theirs. The very fabric that fate has woven for them was unwinding and the threads were now forming a new pattern. One that threatened to rip them apart.

Bonnie mentally shook the foreboding feeling away and licked her lips. She loosened the grip she had on the silk sheets that cocooned her body and as she walked towards him, the fabric slowly slid down. Each slow and graceful step revealed her fit and well toned body. From the mounds of her perfect perky breasts, to her softly defined six pack abs, her hips that will never bare children to her long legs. She stopped no less than a few inches in front of him and hissed when his strong, icy grip reached around her grabbed a handful of her round ass and pulled her closer to him. His lips met her stomach and planted soft kisses from her belly to the curves of her hips. His fingers kneaded her ass and her back as his tongue made a warm trail of circles from the inside of her thighs all the way to her slit. Bonnie moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder and separated her folds with his tongue and placed a finger inside of her pulling it out and pushing it in slowly teasing her. Bonnie rolled her hips forward and cried out for more. The pressure building up inside of her as he continued to tease her, bringing her to the edge. Speeding up the thrusts of his finger and adding another digit and then another.

"Damon! Ohmigod! Ahhh!" She cried out in ecstasy. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, whimpering his name over and over she whined when he pulled back and looked up at her. His chin covered in her essence and he at her as he stood up and appeared behind her at vamp speed. Bonnie reached up behind her with both hands and brought his head down and kissed him feverishly, tasting herself on his lips. Damon placed a hand on her stomach and held her close as he bent down and entered her from behind. Bonnie spread her legs apart to allow him entrance and felt his knees hit behind hers causing her knees to buckle and felt as he began pumping slowly while they both stood. She felt his balls smack the under side of her ass while he continued pumping at a steady pace. The sound of his hips smacking against her ass and the juices flowing between her legs only intensified and aroused them both more.

"So f*cking wet Bonnie." He groaned in her ear. Sweat beads began forming between her back and his chest. Damon tweaked a chocolate nipple causing Bonnie to moan in pleasure and pain. She took his hand from her nipple and brought it down between her legs and moved it in a circular motion on her nub. Feeling his warm breath on her ear she turned her face towards him, her mouth formed an O. Sex filled the room and the temperature just sky rocketed as they pleased each other. Damon growled in her ear he felt her walls clench around him. Just as she came he licked the ticking vein in the crook of her neck and bit down filling his mouth with blood. When he had his fill, he licked the wounds. His saliva coagulating the wound shut.

"Dammit Damon give it to me how I like it" She purred coming off her high. Damon, never disengaging himself from her, pushed her onto the bed nudging her to get on all fours. He put a foot on the bed bracing himself and roughly thrust into her pussy and began pounding her harder and faster. Reaching around her he began fingering her nub. The pressure in Bonnie's lower stomach began building, both of their bodies now slicked in sweat. Panting harder and harder, Bonnie arched her back and pushed her ass out to allow Damon to fill her more with his length. Damon pushed down on her back and started to thrust longer and deeper. Her sighs, cries and moans along with his grunts, panting and smacking against her ass filling the air. Gripping the sheets Bonnie started speaking in tongues and in pure rapture she came. The juices running down her legs and coating Damon to the point that he thought he would slip out if he pulled back to far. A few seconds later Damon spilled his useless seed into her womb. His body jerking from the aftershocks.

Bonnie haphazardly collapsed on the bed, p*ssy throbbing from the beating it just received and humming in pure bliss. She hasn't had many sexual encounters but she was sure he ruined her. The woman was ab-so-f*cking-lute-ly sure that no one could f*ck her like he could. Moments like these she was glad for his experience with so many women as trifling as it sounded. The weight of the bed shifted when he fell onto it and pulled her into him. With one hand he held her so close that she thought they would become one and the same and with the other he pulled the covers over them. He kissed her in between her shoulder blades and mumbled what she knew immediately before the words tumbled from his lips.

"Love you too."

Tonight she would try to sleep. Tonight she would bask in the love that was Damon Salvatore. Tomorrow she would start being selfish and save them from their future.

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by Alannis Morissete's song Uninvited. Everytime I listen to this song I think of Bamon and honestly this idea has been floating in my head for months. So i'm giving it a try. If you like it or if you don't let know me won't ya? Thx lovelies :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Diaries...**

* * *

><p>They woke up hours ago and made love again – and again. He could not get enough of her tight, voluptuous body and the way she seemed to suck and pull him so deep inside her. After their final bout, they lied in bed and talked of their past, present and future. To his pleasure he listened as she included him in her future. He was finding himself spending more and more time with her. His thirst insatiable and unquenchable.<p>

The man fell in love. Hard and slow. Truly a love like no other.

It was a slow burn. She wouldn't admit that she was starting to like him in the beginning even though he knew she did. When he walked into a room, the sound of her rhythmic heart beat increased like jackhammer on concrete. A smile would creep across his face and he would pin his icy blue eyes at her purposefully when he spoke making sure to insert some double meaning context into the conversation for good measure. The reaction of her heart beat increasing and her cheeks turning a deep reddish brown hue only encouraged him to never stop teasing her.

It wasn't easy getting her to _like_ him period. He had to work a hundred times harder to get her to trust him and to become friends with him. But not even Bonnie could withstand his charms. For Damon, he had to  
>wait and be patient and luckily for him he had the time and he could wait.<p>

He's done it before. _Why not again, right?_

Just not with this kind of purpose, this kind of motivation. Of course he always had thought she was beautiful but they did not exactly start out on the good foot. He was a part of his past that brought painful memories, she was a witch. And well...witches and vampires didn't exactly have a history of being best friends forever. Then there was her BFF. The Petrova doppelganger. Elena. The one he tried to take away from his brother.

And he wasn't proud of how they met. Of how he hurt her in the past. But in some sad, twisted way it worked out for both of them. Without that past they wouldn't be as solid as they are now.

He wouldn't have found the love of his undead life.

The statuesque vampire swung his legs over the side of the bed and as naked as the day he was born he strutted to the bathroom and turned the scalding hot water on. Unflinching to hot water, he stepped into  
>the shower and bowed his head right under the steaming spray.<p>

Nothing could compare to the heat that Bonnie could stir within him. The hot steamy water that sprayed from above couldn't even come close to the first kiss they shared. The flicker of flame within his soul that once burned for Elena dimmed in comparison to the inferno that raged for the witch.

It burned like gasoline.

Just the mere thought of his ebony beauty made him grow hard and lustful. He fisted his manhood and pulled slow and firmly outward on in the direction it was pointing. His other hand wrapped around his sack and tugged down. He let his imagination ebb and flow with with images of Bonnie performing the most sinful of acts on his body. Increasing the rhythm of his pumping fist, his body shuddered and jerked as he came. His useless seed flowing down the drain. It relieved the itch...but just a little.

When the water ran cold he took that as his queue to quickly bathe and rinse. Wrapping a towel low on his hips after he dried off he donned his favorite signature Damon attire, black on black pants and shirt, socks and shoes, and headed downstairs. As he headed towards the kitchen he picked up a familiar heartbeat of a certain someone who once plucked the strings of his own.

"Sup _E_-lena," He greeted popping the P and drawing out E. Elena reached into the cabinet and pulled out a saucer and placed it on the counter next to the loaf of bread and the steel colored toaster.

"Hey Damon, Bonnie said she would be back in a little bit." Damon placed his mug in the microwave and pressed the thirty second button three times and turned around to face the twin of the bane of his existence. Leaning his hip on the island counter top and crossing his feet at the ankles he watched as Elena made her way around the kitchen. Typically the brothers didn't keep human provisions around because...well they weren't human. But Elena and Bonnie practically lived at the house with them so the cabinets were always stocked with the foods they liked.

Elena could feel his eyes on her and it only made her wonder just what the hell did he want. With Damon there were times he made what he wanted plain as day. This just wasn't one of those times. Grabbing two pieces of wheat bread she popped the slices in the toaster and pushed the lever down. Looking around the kitchen and with eyes finally landing on Damon, she took a deep breath and finally decided to ask...

"What is wrong Damon?" She sighed, rapping her fingers against the countertop. Damon smirked and grabbing his mug from the microwave resumed his position leaning against the island counter.

"Since you asked," He flashed her his pearly whites. Elena rolled her eyes and plucked her toast from the toaster and quickly placed the hot bread on the saucer licking the heat from her fingertips.

"tell me what is wrong with my witch." Elena looked perplexed at his _demand_ and spun on her heel to face him.

"What makes you think that I know what is wrong with your girlfriend? Have you tried saying 'hey Bon, what's bothering you' Hmm?" Damon could see the irritation written all over her face and kicked himself. _Girls and their emotions._

"She won't tell me," After a beat, "I didn't ask her specifics but when I did she told me that it was school, tests blah blah. I know something is wrong." Frustration laced his voice.

Her perplexed gaze softened a bit. Bonnie hasn't mentioned anything to her. She'd have to check with Caroline.

"Okay, I will ask her. What do you think it could be? Like...Klaus related?" She bit her lip and winced at the thought of him showing up again.

"I don't know Nancy Drew but how 'bout you and the Hardy boys do a little investigating and let me know what's going on," He poked his bottom lip out and tilted his head, "please?" Elena shook her head and stifled a chuckle.

"Yeah sure Damon." Elena pulled her cellphone out from the pocket of her jeans and began texting Caroline and Bonnie to meet up for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if chapter 2 does not seem like much but I have had a case of writers block, work and homework to deal with! I do want to send a BIG HUGE ASS SHOUT-OUT to all of you who have alerted, faved, reviewed and simply just read the first chapter! You rock my world oh yes you do ;) Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything...sorry for typos and mistakes. Point em out and i'll fix em**

* * *

><p>"You know what is really interesting?"<p>

The sound of his boots reverberated off of the hardwood floors and his ring tapped continuously on the glass that held a mixture of brandy and blood. Damon didn't turn around to face Stefan's approaching figure. He didn't give a damn about what his broody brother found interesting either. All he wanted to do was sit and continue to read his book in silence.

Instead he stuck his finger in his mouth and rubbed his gums right above his canines. Recently they began throbbing and rubbing them pacified his need to bite down on something juicy, sweet and red.

He really wanted a blood fresh from the tap. _Sh*t._

He slammed his book shut and sat it on the nearby end table. Exhaling sharply he removed his finger and ran his tongue along the tip of his protruding fang and sucked his teeth.

Stefan continued to walk past him and thrust a piece of paper onto his chest.

"What is this Steffy, you find a love letter in Elena's pocket?" He quipped and snatched the scrap of paper pinned between his chest and Stefan's fingers and glanced at it. His crystalline eyes rolling as Stefan scratched his head and flicked him off as he did so.

"If you actually paid attention in school and learned to read Damon, you would see that is an address. That," He pointed to the paper in Damon's hand, "is the address to a coven that has taken up residence in Mystic Falls."

"Coven? Think they are here for Klaus?" Damon read the address again imprinting it into his memory before ripping it to shreds at vampire speed.

"I don't know but I intend to find out. Pretty sure Klaus is aware that they are here. Either way we have to find out why they are here."

Damon stood up from the chair he was relaxing in and rolled his neck, popping the tendons and joints. _What kind of connections does his brother have and how reliable are they?_He raised an eyebrow at his brother and jutted his chin at him.

"Look at you with connections." He smirked. Stefan crossed his arms across his chest and returned the gesture.

"Are they reliable? I'd hate to find them and rip their throat out if they put someone in danger because of some half-assed sh*tty info."

His voice was thick with venom, not a trace of laughter could be heard. When it comes to Bonnie, Damon doesn't hesitate to put boots to asses and fangs to flesh.

With empty glass in hand, Stefan waved his brother off. He made sure his informant was giving him reliable information. His preferred methods weren't something animal blood Stefan would have used. The new Stefan was more in tuned with his inner beast, the ripper. His 'eyes and ears' of the town knew better than to bring him half assed, f*cked up info.

Their very lives depended on it after all.

"My people," He winked at Damon before continuing, "knows how real it can get if they f*ck up." Stefan picked up the blood bag that was propped up against the crystal decanter and squeezed the remaining of the contents into his glass with a splash of dark liquor. He dipped his finger and swirled it around, licking the mixture off of the digit.

"We need to meet on this and come up with a plan fast." He said his eyes never moving from the preparation of his favorite cocktail. _We need Bonnie to get in and see what she can find out._

A downside is that this coven may not want to bring the Bennett witch who was bonded with a Salvatore vamp into their sacred circle. Then again, they may want the infamously known Bennett witch to help strengthen their coven.

Damon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his tongue around his gums. He had to go bite something _now_!

"I'll get with Bonnie. I don't give a sh*t about the rest of them so you deal with that lil homie." Turning heel and toe Damon grabbed his leather jacket off the coat hook and headed out for a bite to eat.

Blood bags fresh from the hospital count, right?

* * *

><p>"He bugged you to ask me didn't he?" Bonnie asked as she dipped her fry into the pool of ketchup on the plate. <em>Greasy goodness.<em>

"Begged is more like it. He did that pouty thing again." Elena clarified, laughing bumping shoulders with her.

Caroline rolled her eyes and ran her tongue over her gums surprised at how soothing it felt.

Bonnie looked at her wryly and Elena giggled. Damon and Caroline acted like little kids when they are around each other but instead of pulling hair and sticking out tongues they flicked each other off and cursed each other out.

Since Bonnie began dating him, Caroline has really tried to be nicer to him.

Still a work in progress.

"Bon, I'd hate to admit it but when Damon's mind gets to working…he's usually on to something. C'mon tell us what's going on girl?" Caroline pointedly asked her bestie.

"Nothing," Bonnie flicked her eyes over to Elena who looked at her with nothing but concern written over her face. As much as she would love to confide in Elena about this she just couldn't. People can read her ass like a book.

No way in the world was she telling her this.

Green eyes then flickered over to sky blue eyes and quickly away then. There was something about looking into the eyes of a vampire that was eerily soul and mind invading.

That is if you were lying.

Being a witch she couldn't be manipulated by compulsion but she was still sh*t out of luck because of this little thing of having a best friend that has practically known you your whole life and was now a vampire with said eerie eyes.

"I admit I haven't been sleeping but I just think that…mentally I'm adjusting to the peace that we have been having. " _Part truth. Not bad, _she mused to herself.

Elena nodded her head to the side in agreement and sipped on her lemon-lime soda and Caroline quirked her lips into a smirk and before joining Elena. Bonnie knew she was going to have to talk about it very soon with the Blonde baby vamp.

"I keep expecting the proverbial bomb to drop," Elena admitted swirling some of the fries in the ketchup, sopping them up real good before consuming them.

"I didn't want to say it out loud in fear of jinxing us. However," Elena rolled her eyes at her earning a smile from Caroline as she continued, "I am going to suggest we enjoy this time as much as we can. Every second of it! So we should go to the movies tonight. Dwayne Johnson is in that new movie and his chest is going to do that thing that makes me horny baby." She says in her worst impression ever of Austin Powers.

Bonnie gives her a horrified expression when she said it and all three of them busted out in hysterical fits of laughter.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie asked her between gulps of air and hiccups.

"Austin Powers, come on that wasn't that bad!" Caroline replied wiping tears from her cheeks.  
>"Uhhh did <em>you<em>hear you?" Elena giving her a look that asked 'really' before laughing at her all over again.

Bonnie's phone began ringing and vibrating in her purse and reactively she grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. Her breath hitched in her throat as she motioned that she will be back. Walking away from her table and the noise of the Grille she tucked herself into a corner with her back turned away from anyone who would walk by, noticing and interrupting her.

Her reaction to the phone call has already made her friends suspicious of her behavior of simply answering a phone call and wanting so much privacy but she would worry about that later.

There are more pressing issues that she considered way more important than a pair of warm brown and sky blue eyes giving her curious stares.

Several pairs of shuffling footsteps approached and retreated peaking her curiosity she turned her head only to find that it was patrons entering and exiting the restrooms a few feet away.

"Hey thanks for calling me back."

Comfort rolled through their familial and magical bond strengthening her in ways that only witches could relate to.

"Yeah well don't sound surprised. You know I'm here when you need me. How's everything going?"

Lucy responded flicking her lighter at the end of her cigarette in frustration. Irritated because it finally tapped out and she forgot to buy another, the witch snapped her fingers and created her own flame lighting the cigarette on her own.

"Um it's going. All is well here, no impending doom as of yet." Bonnie replied and began chewing on the tip of her thumbnail.

"Girl please, you know what I mean. The dreams! Are you still having them? "Lucy pressed and dragged on her cigarette, flipping through some pages of her grimoire.

"Yes," She sighed in reply. She listened as pages were flipped and books slammed shut. Her brows furrowed together in wonderment at what her cousin was doing. _Maybe a kick ass spell to tell the powers that be to back off._

Lucy began mumbling to herself as she searched through her books. Pushing books away that didn't hold the possible solution, pulling books to see if they held the contents that she hoped would help her cousin out.

"Ah, found it! Bonnie, I may have a solution to your problem or at the very least a lead. Remember when I came down and we practiced our magic together? I explained to you how covens worked, how witches and warlocks join them to strengthen their magic?"

"Yeah I do. You think we start our own coven?" Bonnie asked confusingly. _The hell were we going to find other witches and warlocks at?_

"Girl no, _join_one. There is one right there in Mystic Falls." Bonnie almost dropped the phone but quickly recovered holding it to her ear in one hand and cupping her hand over the microphone.

"What?" She hissed in surprise. How long has this coven been here?"

Dread crept up from the bottom of her belly and into her chest. There was no way she could stop her heart from beating so loud and furiously. She wouldn't be surprised if Caroline came rushing over ready to kick ass.

"Whoa calm down Bonnie! I got an invite two days ago. I don't know much except that they sent me an invitation. I mean who sends invitations to covens? Sounds like a sorority," She snorted and traced the calligraphy script with her middle finger. She could _feel_ the magic in the paper. _Holy shit_, she thought to herself.

Bonnie's mind was running a million thoughts per minute. _Where the f*ck were they? What did they want? Could they help?_

"Bonnie!" Lucy yelled at her, startling her from her thoughts.

"Y...y…yeah," She stuttered and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't focus on the conversation. She pressed the phone to her ear and stuck her finger in her other to help her drown out everything in the background as if she was surrounded by blaring music.

"I said I'm coming down for another visit and will be there in several days. I'll call you to let you know the flight details and all of that and then we can check out this coven." Pregnant pause. "Are you going to be ok until then?"

"I'll be fine. I'll talk to you soon." She quickly ended the call and drummed her finger tips to her lips processing the fact that there was a coven in Mystic Falls.

She just couldn't shake the fact that this place was like level one of infinity in hell and that no matter that freaky, supernatural sh*t was just drawn here.

Sometimes, she wished the town would evacuate and an A-bomb would obliterate this town off the map.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is a little long but ONLY because the last one was so short. There is no Bamon action *cries for all of us* I will make up for it soon. Been sick with the flu...MANY THANKS to all of you fine ass people for reading, favoriting, alerting. Yeaaaah baby (in my Austin Powers voice) lol. Do what it do guys ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a long wait! School is kicking my ass. I mean...they actually want me to write papers! The f*****ck? I don't own TVD. I am just using them :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The urge to cry out and scream as frustration bubbled its way up her throat so much that she covered her mouth. The grip on her cellphone that was sandwiched between her hands and her mouth tightened as she pressed her lips together to stiffle a frustrated cry. Stretching the skin over her knuckles a much lighter shade of brown. Bursting thru the door of the ladies restroom, she stood in front of the sink and stared into the wall length mirror.<p>

**"**Get yourself together," She mumbled sullenly to turned the cold water on and let the water cascade between her fingers, giving it time to get as cold as possible. The water flowed through her fingers. Wetting her hands she took them and splashed her face and bent forward to do the same to her neck.

**"**I do love a _clean _meal," rang a familiar, English accent freezing her in time. The baby fine hairs on her arms stood up, sparked by her magic and the sudden change in the air. It thickened, almost suffocating her, weighing down her lungs.

_The f*ck? No!_

She wouldn't allow herself to show weakness in front of a monster like _him. _Straightening her spine as she stood, her eyes immediately locked with his hooded glare furthermore proving that it was real. Her throat closed up on her, feeling like she swallowed a huge lump of dough. She was painfully aware of how f*cked this situation, let alone her whole f*cking day, was becoming. Her eyes widened at the reflection smirking back at her. Never has she seen Klaus as she did now. His hybrid features so obviously...obvious. If before he was pissed then right now he was downright enraged.

She and Elena have listened to Caroline explain in detail what Tyler's transformations were like. How his body contorted from the stature of a human to that of a full bodied wolf. Each bone snapping and breaking and reform into the body of a four legged creature. But this sh*t right here? This wasn't even a full transformation. Right now standing before her was the body of half wolf and half vampire. Klaus' eyes glowered at her. A tawny-yellow color that outshone the highlights in his hair and whispered not so idle threats. Cheekbones that were once peppered with a 5 o'clock shadow were sharply protruding, longer hair covering all of his face save his eyes and nose.

Wet nostrils flared with each exhalation. Deep from the depths of his soulless body a growl rumbled, matching every breath he released. _What big teeth he has..._they were so white. The ones on his upper jaw jutted back unlike the ones on his lower jaw jutted forward. Whatever he bit on was sure to rip and tear in opposite directions. He snarled and his wolfish length tongue, which was by far in comparison to that of a human tongue, licked his mouth and teeth.

**"**I do believe despite all of the time you seem to spend with that pussy whipped boyfriend of yours is a complete waste," he said interrupting her thoughts. Her stance changed to a defensive one. It has been quite some time since he last encountered the Bennett witch.

**"**You never even heard me coming."

To see that a dog can frown is quite...disturbing. Under different circumstances she would bust out laughing. Not now though. That would only piss the beast off even more.

**"**Ever think it was I wasn't worried?" Came her challenged reply, cocking a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. Golden flecks encircled her iris'. The power flowed through her body like the very blood through her veins, the pressure building, itching to shoot out from her fingertips.

**"**Oh how I love your attitude but _you_ were never that smart. After all, you turned down my offer to join me and rule this human infested world." He shook his head and laughed, before taking a step forward.

"As if I would ever join _you_ in anything. I'd rather die killing you than to watch you hurt innocent people and the ones that I love."

_So will it, so shall it be done._

Without another word his clawed fingers whipped back and swung out aiming for her throat. Bonnie's eyes bulged and for a millisecond time slowed as she jumped back just in the nick of time before he ripped a chunk of her throat out.

On instinct she grabbed her throat and realized just how close he came. The blood trickled between her fingers as she pressed them to the open wound in her cocoa brown skin. She flicked her wrist sending the hybrid flying against the wall, tile pieces crumbling off and spraying in the air from the impact of his body.

**"**Is that the best that you've got _witch_?" He spat dusting the debris off of his sleeves chuckling darkly as he stood up.

He sniffed the air. The tantalizing scent of witches blood infiltrated his nostrils.

**"**F*ck you!" was her reply to him as she sent him flying into another wall. Dizziness threatened to cripple her into darkness.

**"**You know Bonnie this will only end one way. Me draining your delicate body dry of blood and sucking the marrow from your bones. You can't kill me. Been there, tried that. Failed miserably."

Bonnie's mind was racing. _Where was Damon? Where the hell was Caroline and Elena? Didn't anyone hear this?_

She watched as he slowly stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Suddenly the view shifted, as if losing a television signal. Klaus' body seems to turn ... static-ey. Almost transparent.

_What. The. Hell?_

A dark chuckle escaped his lips and the heels of his shoes clicked on the tiled floor. His figure suddenly blurred and the next thing she knew her body was pressed against the wall, feet no longer touching the floor. Klaus tightened his grip and licked her would from the base of her neck to the underside of her ear lobe. Bonnie scratched and clawed at his hands. Her body fought violently for much needed air. The heels of her boots bouncing and scraping the tiled wall leaving black skid marks on them in their wake.

She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to the goddess and her ancestors to save her.

Klaus relished the taste of her blood on his tongue and his fangs began their decent into her golden brown flesh.

Bonnie'e eyes shot open. When she opened them again, she screamed.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted, read and have taken an interest in this! I love you immensely :) Ok so I have had this one for a while but just do not feel 100 about it. Please tell me what you think and what you think will or should happen next. I definitely plan on having some Bamon in the next chapter. Oh and I am working on the next one too! What about that finale? ... R &amp; R. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TVD. I'd rather leave it to the professionals. I do own Abasi and Angrboda :)

Real quick though...

_**starinthem** - _You are hitting all the right questions lol. I just want you to know that I am definitely going to be hitting each and every one of them but not just yet because then the story will be all messed up :) I might even throw a flashback in here at some point. Maybe ;)

_**Vie** _- I tried to hit every single one of your questions this chapter and I am so glad that you asked them because it helped me develop this chapter much better than what I had already written. So let me know what you think!

Thanks to everyone else who read, reviewed, alerted and faved! I hope I rock your world as much as you rock mine! Now on to the story...

* * *

><p>For thousands of years, witches have existed; walking silently along natures chosen paths. Protecting all that was natural and innocent dwelling upon the earth. They maintained the balance and the order of all things living and breathing. This was their task - then. As time ticked and days renewed, the description of their duties broadened just a bit more than that.<p>

That is when vampires came into existence.

Their existence came about when one of the original witches created a spell as a means to protect her family from sickness and death. She did not anticipate the Goddess' reaction to such blasphemy. The witch's magic worked and she got exactly what she spelled for thus saving her family from sickness and death. Along with it came a sentence; exist for an eternity – death come alive.

The Goddess was livid that magic would be used in such a defiling manner. This witch was fully _aware _that making of such an ill informed, _selfish_ decision would result in shaking the very foundation on which everything was built upon. All witches knew this as it was the Goddess herself who whispered it into their ears when they invoked their powers on their seventeenth year of birth.

And so the punishment that befell the family of one of the original witches was also a punishment to all her kind. A unfaltering message that magic cannot be used for personal advantage without consequence.

Her message was as roaring and deafening as the dark, tempestuous seas and as eternal as the galactic skies.

So now, not only do witches have to maintain the balance and protect innocent life; they must battle the evils throughout the world that threaten everything that it is not. They are nature's judge under the rule of the most supreme order – the Goddess.

When nature's abomination was born a prophetic message was born and whispered throughout the land.

The end of all was coming...a battle for the ages between that of dark and that of light.

And the battle was coming to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>The magic receded from his supernatural core, out out of his slender masculine fingers all the way back to its source. The feeling left him tingly and cold as if he ate one of the peppermint patties while standing in the middle of some arctic location. The image that he was projecting from his mind, mixed with the magic that he was being <em>fed <em>from the witch and the warlock acted as a conduit to Bonnie Bennett's psyche. The best way to weaken your foe was mentally. Make them doubt everything. Themselves. Their loved ones. Their reality. Klaus would do just that to the witch. She will regret the day that she decided to fight him instead of joining him.

Once the transference of magic was complete, all three of them opened their eyes and stared at each other.

Klaus' eyes could never get enough of their fill when they laid upon the witch. He traveled all the way to Sweden to find the descendant of the Norn's bloodline. The Norn's were known for their darkest of the dark magic and were some of the most vile of witches according to Nordic history; they were magnificently powerful. One of the oldest bloodlines that has existed over the centuries. The tales of how they wrecked havoc over the centuries are well known throughout the supernatural world but remain fables in the human world. When Klaus first caught word of them, over 500 years ago, he went in search of the bloodline. The most powerful of the Bennett line was not even thought of during that time but nothing would deter him from attaining his true black heart's desire. Taking over the world. It sounded so … so _Pinky and the Brain_'ish but that is what he wanted. It was what he was going to get.

Unbeknownst to him 500 years ago was that while the Norn's bloodline was strong, it only graced the body of one of its ancestors every thousand years. Satisfied that he finally traced it to the correct location, he immediately decided that he could and would wait. He literally (and cockily) knew that he had all the time in the world.

Five-hundred years later, he resumed his search for his Norn witch and found her – Angrboda. Her name meaning "she-who-offers-sorrow" and she did that perfectly.

Every moment he had, he watched her sinewy body move sensually and deviously across the room. Her very presence demanded attention and he was more than willing to give it just that. The more he stood around her the more enraptured he became and the rod that grew increasingly heavier and heavier stood as proof. The Norse beauty was simply captivating. Especially as she worked her magic and inflicted pain and anguish on Emily's descendant.

_Un-f*cking-believeable,_ he sighed in content to himself.

She was the very sight of beauty and death all wrapped in one. Klaus could practically smell and lick the power that emitted from her pores when he stood close to her. It teased him relentlessly, made his body quiver and his bones aches. His fangs and claws itched to scratch, tear, pierce and destroy her alabaster skin.

Never has the need to f*ck, suck and kill been so overwhelming.

"The seed has been planted," The voice of the warlock to his left boomed interrupting his naughty and kinky thoughts. "You will be able to interfere and interact with the witch whether she is awake or asleep."

"I am forever grateful for your assistance today. Abasi." Klaus directed his attention to the African warlock and flashed him a charming smile. Abasi rarely showed any sign of emotions. Quizzical looks from time to time as if trying to discern truths from untruths but never a sign of satisfaction or fear or anything in between.

_He would make a magnificent hybrid, _Klaus mused silently to himself.

Abasi stood a strikingly bold and confident seven feet and seven inches tall. His magic brewed deep ebbing and flowing through his veins and was as dark as his glossy, smooth black skin. Eyes such a shade of dark brown they almost looked black. Dressed in a tight body hugging, maroon colored shirt and black slacks the warlock waited for further direction from the vampire he partnered with.

Turning his attention back to the witch, "That is all that I will need from you for now. Make yourself comfortable. My house is open for a self-given tour. I have your number," Klaus finished flashing his pristine white teeth at the man. He held a hand out for Angrboda to grasp as she raised herself from the floor. When she stood fully upright he gently kissed her knuckles.

"We have much to discuss, love."

Abasi took this as his cue and left the room. As he crossed the threshold that separated the room that they all occupied a moment ago from the hallway, he heard a deep growl and snarling, clothing being shredded and the passionate shrieking of the Nordic woman.

* * *

><p>The bright, fluorescent light swayed casting shadows all about the bathroom. All of the muscles throughout her body were clenched in anticipation spike with a heavy dose of fear as she awaited darkness and death to envelope her within their clutches.<p>

Seconds ticked by...and then Bonnie picked up on the continuous beat of her hitched, ragged breathing.

Then suddenly...the grip around her throat felt awfully familiar – the fingers loosening ever so slightly as the hand they were attached to felt a cool puff of air pass between them.

The air felt – just as cool as the air that hit her exposed throat.

Bonnie's eyes flew open in realization! In that same moment, Caroline came through the door causing Bonnie to scream out again.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, Bonnie! What the hell happened here?" The baby blonde vamp sped over to her catching her as she lost her balance and began crumbling down to the floor. Caroline sharpened her supernatural senses to see if she could pick up on her intruders.

She felt a little _zing _in the air but as soon as she felt it – pop! It was gone.

"Bonnie, what the hell happened in here? Honey, hey! Look at me, Bon!" Caroline waved her hands in Bonnie's face, snapping her fingers trying to shake Bonnie out of her dazed and confused state.

Bonnie was slowly coming around to the present situation but her mind kept replaying the events that happened just moments ago. _He _was just here. Just a minute ago! Her eyes darted from left to right, in several fluttering sweeps, taking in the scene before her.

There was no broken shards of glass. No broken tile or wallpaper. Her hand flew to her neck where Klaus nearly ripped out her jugular and found no wound. Bonnie exhaled sharply in relief and slumped into the wall before she responded to Caroline.

"Caroline," she paused as she struggled to collect some of the saliva in her mouth to swallow and soothe her severely dried throat. "Caroline, we need to get to the boarding house. Now."

Elena came into the bathroom ending a phone call when her eyes laid upon her friends on the floor. Her doe eyes widened in shock and worry as she rushed over to them both.

"What's going on? What happened?" She asked as she perched down next to Caroline, on the opposite side of Bonnie, placing a hand on the witch's shoulder and the other pushing hair off from her forehead.

"Bonnie said we need to get to the boarding house," Caroline grimaced, shaking her head in denial of the many questions racking her brain. She really wanted to know what went on in here and why she didn't sense it before her arrival. Whenever they hung out, she kept a silent eye and ear out for any possible danger should she need to call for back up and throw down.

She didn't hear anything this time as she and Elena waiting for damn near fifteen minutes for Bonnie to return.

"I'll tell you guys what I can but on the way there. Help me up, please?" She interrupted wearily, raising her arms in the air.

"We need to head over there anyway," said Elena reaching out a hand to Bonnie, wrapping her friends arm around her neck and her's around her waist.

Caroline sighed, she knew Elena jinxed them. She should have never mentioned anything remotely _close_ to the 'proverbial bomb'. Yeah, she was gonna stick this one on Elena right now despite how childish it sounded to her. _Arrrrrgh! Can't a girl just get some peace without impending doom around every f*cking corner? _

Caroline rolled her cornflower blue eyes before asking what was so important that they had to head over there anyway.

"I was on the phone with Stefan and he's got some news. He wouldn't give me details but I think its trouble."

"Great," Caroline grumbled as she held the door open for them, leaving enough cash to cover their order at their table and heading to their destination.

* * *

><p>Damon's jaw ticked and damn near dislocated as he clenched it shut. Bonnie called him and told him to meet her at the boarding house but the wavering in her voice spoke louder than the words that carried its tone.<p>

He wanted to know who was f*cking with his baby so he could rip their heads off and examine their brain to see what kind of stupid they were stuck on. The methane blue-eyed vampire could tell something had her on edge and scared.

Of all the time that they knew each other, Damon has never seen her like this. It sent his protective genes into overdrive.

Within minutes he arrived at the boardinghouse on foot and stood in the foyer awaiting the girls arrival. The engine of a car rumbled up the drive, doors slammed and footsteps shuffled along the pavement. Caroline entered first and held the door as Elena and Bonnie trailed in after. Damon sped over, detaching Bonnie from Elena's grasp and swept her up the stairs into his room – their room.

Caroline and Elena exchanged glances before heading into the deeper into the house; into the parlor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am working on a part two to this chapter because its really long. I had fun typing it and I have a lot to cover to get to where the story is going. Not much Bamon action and i'm sorry but like I said its long. So know that I finished this chapter with them so the next chapter is...**

**Love you guys! Tell me what you think won't ya? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or KFC! Please excuse any grammatical errors, unfortunately those bad boys are mine and won't behave :) **

**My birthday is in 8 days! Woot! So this is for you guys :)**

* * *

><p>Water droplets hung from curly, layered strands and eventually dripping onto her forearms and other exposed skin. Idly her fingers brought the towel to her hair and began squeezing the excess water from her mane and following with them combing through her freshly washed locks. The scent of lavender and vanilla hung in the air, branding the enclosed space as hers. Naturally anything that was hers was considered his as well.<p>

At least that is what he reasoned within himself.

He loved having something of hers, here. On occasion he would walk into the room and find her jacket laid on the bed or draping from a chair, shoes poking out from underneath the skirt of the silk comforter that never seemed so soft anymore since his fingers had become used to the touch of her skin. His room felt homier than ever before. Not even returning to Mystic Falls had made him feel like this.

He enjoyed it when she went through her daily hygiene routine. The lavender reminded him of his human days when he was younger and his mother was still alive and when things between his father, Stefan and him were – ok to say the very least. They would sometimes take family strolls down a long dirt road that had the more magical path in the whole town back home in Tuscany, Italy.

Lining both sides of the not-so-narrow dirt road were seemingly endless rows of lavender flowers. The bright, vibrant and fragrant was so calming and serene. Damon could only think of a few instances in his human lifetime where he was so happy that not even Giuseppe Salvatore could f*ck with his mood and walking along that dirt road was one of them. Damon would swear they were magical because whatever anger and frustration that his father had would melt away and would be replaced by a gentler, kinder and fatherly person. It almost seemed like they were a happy family. _Almost._ When they got back home, it was back to reality.

It oftentimes had him wondering why it couldn't always be like that for them. For him.

Grimacing, he quickly pushed away the nostalgia that was forming in his chest; not wanting to relive days that could neither harm him nor bring him happiness. Instead he focused all of his attention on her. Her face conveyed the emotions of anxiety, tension and uncertainty. Even after her relaying the events that took place minus the part where her and Lucy discussed her other issue for that brief moment, unbeknownst to him of course; he couldn't help but to continue to feel as though there was still something she just wasn't telling him.

He wanted to ignore it. There was no way in the world she would knowingly keep him out of the loop of anything important, he told himself. A long time ago, they agreed to be completely honest with each other and to support each other no matter what and to communicate. Still, with Damon being who he was he wasn't going to stop trying to figure out the _whole _store until his intuition told him otherwise and he was completely satisfied.

Whatever is done in the dark comes to light, right? He knew that as well as anyone else.

A soft _click _filled some of the silence in the air as he pushed the door closed. Making his way over to where she sat, he grabbed the lotion that matched the lavender scented body wash that they both were very fond of and sat closely behind her and pulled the collar of her robe down until it dipped below her shoulder blades, anchored in the front by the combination of the knot she haphazardly tied and the natural curve of her breasts.

Bonnie felt like she was in a drunken stupor and barely stirred out of her jumbled thoughts when she felt the coolness of Damon's hands apply the equally cool lotion to her tepid skin. His fingers glided and massaged every curve and dip of her neck, shoulders and back slowly releasing some of the tightness clamping down on her muscles.

They sat in mutual silence for a couple of minutes and for that she was grateful. Damon not so much; he wanted to bring his woman some comfort and he seemed to be failing at it right now. It just wasn't happening as fast as he would have liked. Leaning forward, closing the small space that lied between them, he peppered gentle kisses everywhere he massaged. He felt victorious when her slumped posture changed to a more relaxed position causing her to lean back into his chest.

"You weren't gone as long as I thought you would be," She whispered into the space that lingered between her lips and his chiseled jawline.

"That's because I only spoke with Stefan and told him what you told me. You know I am not about to talk to the others and have to dumb down everything you told me just for their understanding." He mumbled before angling his head and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and snorted shaking her head in mock disbelief. She already knew his patience for Caroline was still a bit thin, not quite as thin as it _used _to be but still easily chafed but Elena seemed to irritate him slightly more than Caroline did. Bonnie used to think it was a put on in the beginning but as he once told her, when his infatuation with Elena faded so did the little thing he once thought were endearing did as well.

"What else is running through that mind of yours Bennett?"

Bonnie began to chew on her cherub shaped lips in hopes they would swell, preventing her fears and this secret she swore up and down had her hair falling out, from spilling out. Damon could hear the change in her heartbeat and the hands that were gently kneading her toned muscles halted, resting on her upper arms.

"I want to do a blood bond," She blurted out. It was not the complete truth but it came out first and was far too late to take back.

Damon was surprised to say the least. The last they talked about this was almost a week ago and she wanted to do it but was hesitant. He figured she was shocked and scared of making such a commitment which she was. Regardless, he wasn't concerned about her hesitation because it didn't change the way he felt about her. Bonnie Bennett was his ride or die chic, the Bonnie to his Clyde - his boo thang. He tried his best to placate her worries by letting her know there was no rush and in fact encouraged her to take her time and think it out. He wasn't going anywhere. He'd have to be physically forced to do that.

Bonnie had listened intently as he described what blood bonding is. She learned that it was not the same as blood sharing. The two supernatural forces shared each other's blood during sex and when they came out of a battle battered and victorious. But blood bonding is a process that involved ingesting mere sips of blood here and there. The blood became rooted in every fiber of both parties being. It tied them to each other, extending a life line to each other. Whatever one felt, the other felt it too and those feelings and emotions were amplified a bit. It was even heard that those who blood bonded could even communicate without words. With time and work it could be controlled so not to inflict any overwhelming feelings to each other.

Needless to say it was a pretty big, freaking deal.

Her green eyes met with Damon's as he peered at her, as if he was trying to find any other reason other than her simply wanting to be with him forever.

"Why?" He finally spoke.

Bonnie wasn't expecting him to ask her why. She loved this man immensely and if being connected to him would help give them both a fighting chance in beating whatever was coming then she wanted it that much more. When he broached the subject six days ago, she was flabbergasted that he even mentioned it. Bonnie saw the way that Damon loved when she saw him go through his Katherine and Elena stages. Despite trying to downplay his feelings for those women in comparison to hers during brief mentions here and there since they have been together, one thing always remained the same. He would do whatever it would take to show them he was committed and his love was just as strong as his supernatural strength if not stronger. When the man goes in, he goes in hard but a marital type of commitment was not expected – at least not on her part.

The young witch is still young and maybe just a part of her could not fathom being married or blood bonded. Some girls thought about their dream wedding as early as they could remember. Bonnie was one of them. But ever since she became entangled in world of vampires, witches, wolves and whatever lies in between, she kind of gave up on having a wedding of any kind. The Bennett lineage wasn't exactly known to live long and prosper.

With her lying down with a vampire it sure as hell was pretty much a closed case since she and Damon wouldn't be having any kids and she made her peace with that. Bonnie wasn't so sure she would want to raise a kid in this evil infested world.

But up until Damon mentioned it, she never thought nor has she heard of a blood bond. She wondered just how deep it would flow so to speak. She would have to do more research on it – maybe see what Lucy knows.

If a blood bond was more potent that just sharing blood then it must feel euphoric. Whenever she took sips of his blood, she felt stronger. Her magic felt like it was amplified and she even noticed subtle changes to her skin, hair and nails. There was a few times where she felt like she could run a few marathons, back to back.

Before answering his question, a memory flashed in her mind:

_The sky was beautiful and clear with a careless breeze coming through every so often. They sat face to face, Bonnie nibbling on a slice of pineapple and Damon licking the juices from the tips of her fingers and her smiling brightly as he gave her playful glares. They talked about random things and telling silly, pointless stories. Damon was goofing around and gave her his trademark gaze that made her swoon immediately. _

"_Hey there is something I want to ask you about," _

_Bonnie could hear the change in his tone to know that this was something she needed to pay a bit of serious attention to._

"_I want us to do a blood bond." _

"_Haven't we done that already?" She asked a little perplexed at his request._

"_No, not exactly…" He paused to look at her pointedly. "…there is a process that will allow us to make the bond as strong as we want it."_

"_What would it do?"_

"_A blood bond would link us together, the more blood we share the stronger the link becomes. So if you were ever in danger and needed help, I could find you and help you – save you." _

_Bonnie watched Damon's face as he looked down at the hand cradled in his. The pads of his masculine thumbs tracing an invisible figure eight on both of her palms. The sun light peeked through the leaves of the tree they were currently sitting under, the shadows of the leaves dancing across his face with each breeze that cooled the summertime heat._

"_You mean it's like a … marriage?" She inquired trying to wrap her mind around the concept. Part of her kept expecting him to whip a small, ring box from the pocket of his signature leather jacket and prop himself up on bended knee asking her to spend her life with him. She loved this vampire but she never thought that he would want to … to commit himself to her like this._

_A smile flitted across his face and almost instantly turned into a smirk before his cool eyes washed over her causing her eyes to flutter and her breath to catch. How does he manage to make her feel like she was punch drunk in love for the first time – every time he does that?_

"_Baby, I never described it as marriage but…yeah it's like that I guess seeing how…" He paused and sighed deeply before continuing, almost faltering as if second guessing himself for even mentioning this._

"…_intense it is." He finished. _

_Bonnie released a breath she had not realized she was holding and withdrew her hands from his because they suddenly became very moist. Damon straightened up his posture and watched as she rubbed her hands on the plaid patterned blanket that was laid out beneath them. _

_Bonnie realized that he may have gotten the wrong impression of her movements and quickly tried to recover the moment and grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving back, leaning away from her with disappointment emanating from his aura._

"_Damon, do not pull away from me. I think its sweet that you want to keep me safe and that you are confident in our relationship enough to want to bond with me," She tried to hold his gaze so he could see that she was not turning him down. Not completely. _

_Damon closed his eyes and waited for words he really didn't want to hear but could feel prodding his heart which he found himself wearing on his sleeve when he was near her._

"_Look at me…" And he did._

"_I…want to be with you for as long as I possibly can. I just never thought of marriage let alone knew of the concept of a blood bond. It's, it's just a lot to take in." _

_Damon tried to understand what she was saying. It has been a long time since he had let feelings into his life and he was still getting used to it. Times like these were kind of frustrating so communication was all the more important for them. One thing he knew for certain: she never said no._

"_I…understand, but I never said 'let's run to Vegas'. We can talk about it again, later if you want. I just want you to know I'm down for it. I'm down for you. I want you with me for a long time Bonnie – forever."_

She stirred herself from her memories and turned around to face Damon. His jaw was ticking indicating he was getting impatient. Bonnie was ready for this. Despite her little tremble of fear at the mere mention of getting married, committed, bonded, whatever…she knew without a doubt that Damon was hers and she was his. Whatever fate had designed for their future obviously exceeded whatever plans the witches had. As much as she treasured her familial history, she wouldn't give a damn about what the ghosts of Bennett's past thought.

Damon's nose tickled and twitched when he caught her heady scent and so did his dick. Bonnie was such a seductress when she wanted to be but right now she wasn't even trying. His cool tongue darted out and quickly ran across his lips in anticipation as he watched her turn around and face him. Slowly her body snaked towards him as she brought one knee to the right side of his body causing him to catch a whiff of her arousal. When she placed her other leg to the left of him, he lowered her core right down on him to align them perfectly. He almost flipped her on her back when he was pleasantly reminded she wore no panties and saw she made a visit to the spa for her bi-weekly waxing. The slack knot in her fluffy, white robe loosened more exposing her breast and part of her Hershey kiss nipple. Damon felt himself ready to bust a nut when she leaned forward; rocking her hips as every dip and curve along her body perfectly matched the contours of his. Damon pressed himself back against the headboard and placed a firm, vice-like grip on her hips halting her place. He may be horny as a motherf*cka but he still wanted his answer.

Bonnie wasn't trying to distract him or avoid the question. After some self-deliberation, she knew without a doubt that Damon was _thee _one for her. There would be no other man for her and there would be no other woman for him. In essence they were already bonded in a sense. Performing a blood bond would be beneficial for them in several ways. Little did they know how beneficial it really would be and how it would be tested in the days to come.

"I have thought about it since you brought it up and I want this…for us. I love you and I _need _you. I don't want to lose you by any means and if this will make us stronger then I want it."

Then she whispered, "Don't you still want this?"

Damon licked his lips because her whisper was so f*cking hot and she was placed right on top of his dick. Every little movement she made rubbed him the right way and he felt himself growing hard and rigid pressed up against her ever warming folds.

"Yes," He half whispered and half growled. The hem of her robe was bunched up tightly in his fists and up high on her waist. The view from the back revealed the naked roundness of her cheeks and his pale hands moving to cup them.

Fangs descended with a _click _when he felt the buttons of his shirt fly off in every direction and her arms wrap around his neck. Faint traces of minty breath danced across his pink lips as she came in for a kiss only to stop and whisper to him

"Then let's start it tonight," Voice thick with love and lust. She grabbed a fist full of his raven locks and heavily assaulted his mouth. Damon loved it when she got aggressive but he wouldn't let it last long as he quickly gained the upper hand and shifted the dominance in his favor. Tongues clashed, teeth scraped, fingers raked as the two moved in perfect synchronization with each other. Bonnie used a combination of her powers and hands to remove the vampire's clothes while Damon peeled the robe from her body in one swift movement.

There love making was sinuous, sinful and erotic. Straight porno in the making as he caught glimpses of how they moved in the mirror propped up above the dresser across the room. Damon made a mental note to persuade her into video record themselves f*cking.

Damon flipped Bonnie on her back and settled himself long ways between her legs. Sheathing himself deep within her walls, he began slowly pumping in and out while fingering her other _tongue. _Bonnie writhed gasping in pleasure and anticipation as he teased her; almost bringing her to climax just to change the pace and have her start all over.

Needing more stimulation, Bonnie grabbed her breasts and tweaked her own nipples and her back rose up off the mattress when the combination of both bodies spiked the growing warmth to stir in her lower belly.

Damon watched intently as Bonnie moaned and mewled in pleasure. Her walls clenched and unclenched around him squeezing the nut he was doing his best to hold in, to release. Watching her and he pleased her was the most awesomest thing to witness and he had a VIP pass to that sh*t.

His fingers rubbed over her nub faster and softer when he felt it become engorged and the flood gates open and drench his fingers. Bonnie gripped the sheets on both sides and pulled as she yelled out in pleasure.

"I…can't…f*cking…stand…you!" She purred and yelled out as she rode her high out.

Damon grin stretched out and slowed the movement of his fingers as he watched her come down. Her declaration meant she loved every minute of it and he did his duty in pleasing her. Her big, glossy green eyes met his and watched with perverse intensity as he licked each of his digits like it dug into a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken.

"How do you want it Bonnie?" He asked removing himself from his current position, stroking himself while looking at her to answer.

Bonnie got on her knees while still on the mattress, gripped the headboard and pushed her booty out indicating exactly how she wanted it. Damon once again entered her drenching, tight walls holding onto her waist for good measure. He pumped and pumped and right as he was about to come, Bonnie angled her neck for their first blood bonding. Damon's fanged descended down and he pierced the flesh on his wrist before presenting his fresh wound to her pouty lips.

Their lips connected with each other's skin and drank deeply at the same time. Once again Bonnie came, a dribble of blood running from the corner of her cupid bow shaped lips and a trail falling between the valley that lied between her breasts. Damon roared thunderously, his blood red, stained lips gapped open in a lust induced snarl.

Sleep soon took over them as they lied naked, in the middle of the bed. Content and unaware of how the blood bond would now affect them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello everyone! I updated again after a month! So sorry about that. I hate that it takes so long but I am in school and have a fam so surely you can understand or so I hope. I made this one long and focus just on BAMON. I wrote all of this in a few hours off the top of my head as I do all the time. I don't know how to function any other way. I am still trying to get the hang of characters and interactions and writing this made me very VERY nervous so do me a solid and tell me how I did. Did you like it? Any improvements? Holla at ya girl and let her know because I only want to get better at writing and to make you guys happy. **

**So, just to clear some things up, Bonnie was very nervous and apprehensive about a blood bond when Damon first mentioned it (italicized font is the flashback *smile*). They both love each other with such an intensity but she is a young girl that has experienced so many drastic changes, of course she would be nervous. But her reserves kicked in and strengthened her in her decision making. So please don't think she isn't as into Damon as he is with her. That's far from the case. I am really trying to convey all of these emotions, etc. I did tap a little into my True Blood fetish when it came to the blood bonding (I don't own TB either!). If you haven't read those books then do so. I love me some Eric Northman! Also I did NOT try to make Bonnie seduce Damon into give her what she now wants, blood bond. If any questions ask em! Ya'll don't know how much they help me form my story. I love you immensely and THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, READ, FAVED & ALERTED! You guys are the sh*t! R & R**


End file.
